Spencer Gets His Ears Pierced
by everythingbuteverything
Summary: This was an idea I got while playing with my new earrings during study hall. Enjoy.


**I am so sorry that before it was computer code. I was working on my school Chromebook, and now I know that Chromebooks hate publishing fanfiction.**

The first thing Dr. Spencer Reid thought when he stepped through the doors to the bullpen was 'It's going to be another normal day chasing criminals.' Everyone was at their desks with exception of Derek, who was sitting in Spencer's chair, feet propped up on his desk with a book he must have pulled out from under a pile of papers. To any person he looked like he was casually reading, but Reid's profiling skills deducted that Morgan was, in fact, probably just rereading a phrase over and over again waiting until he showed up. Morgan's chocolate brown eyebrows flicked up to Reid for a few seconds then back to the book, a small smug grin crawling onto his face. Dr. Reid made his way to his desk, pulling off his book bag and leaning it against one of the desk legs. Turning to face what Garcia had dubbed "the God of sculpted chocolate thunder" Reid pulled the book out of Derek's hand and dropped it on the desk.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, I was reading that." Morgan put his hands up in a way that signaled 'don't hurt me.'

_Like a person with the nickname 'Pretty Boy could hurt anything.'_ Reid thought to himself, waiting for Derek to get out of his chair.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Derek questioned Spencer's snappiness. Reid looked slightly offended and returned the question with another, "Why is the coffee machine broken?"

Morgan quickly got out of Reid's seat, seeing that he was truly pissed off and started to back away from the young man.

Earlier that morning, Derek had gotten there extra early. He was supposed to talk to Hotch about something and he was super tired. When he went to get a cup of coffee, the machine wouldn't work. His idea to troubleshoot the coffee machine was to kick it, then try it again.

"It was you that killed the machine, wasn't it?!" Reid yelled at the larger man. Spencer was ready to kill Morgan until he felt hands on his shoulders.

"Kid, calm down. I'll go ask Hotch if we can go to Starbucks and grab some coffee. It was broken when I got here. I swear." Morgan calmly said to a raging Reid. Spencer finally relaxed a bit and muttered fine.

Once they got to the coffee shop, Reid was finally acting normal again.

_Maybe he actually does need coffee to function correctly. _Morgan thought while taking gulps of his coffee. He was looking around the Starbucks, assessing everyone's appearance and body language. His eyes landed on a teenage male with dyed black hair and black clothing, his face full of piercings.

And like a light bulb lighting up above his head, he got an idea.

"Hey, Pretty Boy. Hotch doesn't expect us back right away." Morgan called out, drawing Reid's attention away from his steaming cup of coffee.

"So?" He replied zoning back into his coffee. He raised the cup to his mouth to get a mouthful when Morgan announced, "We should go get your ears pierced," which resulted in the young man choking on his over sugared beverage.

"What gave you that idea!?" Spencer managed to gasp out. Derek was just chuckling at his reaction. He stood up from the table and grabbed the younger mans arm, pulling him out of his chair and to the door.

"What are we doing? What about my coffee? Morgan!" Dr. Reid started yelling before being dragged out of the Starbucks and into the passenger seat of the FBI's SUV.

In the matter of 5 minutes they pulled in to a Claire's parking lot. Reid was holding tight to the car's seat like it was the last thing he would ever get to touch.

"This is a horrible idea. No! I am not doing it!" He snapped at Derek. But Derek, being much larger and stronger than the young Dr. Reid, easily pulled him out of the car and into the colorful store meant for young girls.

A worker at the desk cheerfully welcomed them inside.

"Pretty Boy here wants his ears pierced." Derek told the woman, while Spencer was trying to pull his arm out of Derek's grasp.

"No. Don't listen to him. This man is crazy!" Reid slapped at the hand around his arm, trying to free himself, failing horribly. He finally gave up and stopped struggling.

"Okay. Sir, come over here and choose what type of earing you would like, then have a seat in the chair.

The blonde haired woman gave Reid a box with the starter earing choices and led him over to the seat.

"Spencer, I promise you that your going to love me for this." Morgan laughed watching as Spencer mumbled death threats under his breath.

The woman pulled out the earing gun, some cleaning solution, and a sharpie. Reid refused to tell her which ones he wanted, so Morgan spoke up, "He would like the silver ball ones."

Derek could see that Spencer was slightly shaking. The woman cleans both of his ears, and puts a dot where there will be an earring. She loads the earring into the gun and puts it over his ear.

"Do you want to hold the bear?" She asks, noticing how nervous Spencer was getting. He shook his head no, but the bear was placed into his lap.

"Hold the bear." The woman said. She counted back from three, and fired gun. Spencer let out a large yelp, and looked like once he was done, he was going to go after Morgan with the gun. The same happened with the other ear.

"Here, clean them out three times a day, and rotate them." The woman said while giving him the cleaning solution and a set of instructions. Morgan paid for Reid, and they went back out to the car.

Derek took his seat in the driver place, while Spencer sat in the way back.

"Why?" Derek asked him, looking in the review mirror.

"This is so I don't kill us both while you're driving." He calmly replied, evil showing in his brown eyes.

When they got back to the building, Reid had his revenge planned, and his ears hurt. He slowly got out of the SUV, and waited for Morgan to slip inside to do the same behind him. Spencer didn't want to be in any way associated with the Chocolate Devil for the rest of the day

**Okay... hopefully I fixed it.**

**I have a bad habit of cutting off a story that could be continued on further because I'm to lazy to write more... Thats why the last paragraph might sound weird to you. In my mind it sounds fine, but if you want it continued... I AM GOING TO CONTINUE IT. I want to write Reid's revenge... **

**I do not own Criminal Minds, or Claire's. **


End file.
